Beyond the Barbed Wire
by kikudog6
Summary: The year's 1942. Jade is a prisoner in a concentration camp, and Beck is a cruel SS officer. Two different people from two different worlds, with only one thing in common. But who cares, forbidden love is overrated anyways. BADE
1. Monsters

**Okay I probably shouldn't start another story since I'm already working on four...but I really wanted to see what people thought of the idea! I won't be able to put up the 2nd chapter until July 9th because I'm going to be on vacation (I'm leaving today!) So hopefully it's a decent idea, and people like it :D**

_**~Jade POV~**_

__Humanity.

What an ironic word. Us humans are supposed to be the most humane of all other being on this Earth. According to the dictionary it is the having or showing of benevolence and compassion, and they say that us humans are the epitome of this very meaning?

Hmph, never in my life have I heard of a bigger lie.

Never in my life have I been so ashamed to be apart of this so called 'advanced sophisticated race.' Not even animals kill their brethren simply for pleasure or out of spite.

Never in my life have I seen so much death, and I have a feeling that I've only had a glimpse of the horrors this world holds.

3 weeks.

3 weeks was all it took for my life to be turned upside down.

I still remember the first truck, and the things I used to call people in it. It took only 3 days for me to realize they weren't just people. The never-ending void of blackness that were their eyes. The sinister gruffness of their voice. And these were supposed to be our fellow man. These _things _that treated us as if we were nothing more than an unwanted speck dust in this forsaken world of ours.

These _things _that killed another life without a blink of an eye. I'd seen it myself. My mother... father... 6 year old sister...all dead. And I still don't understand why what makes me so lucky as not to have died with them. At least I thought I was lucky. Little did I know that I was simply condemned to a life filled with pain and heartache.

"Jade, where are they taking us?" My best friend Cat looks up at me from the sweltering hot cattle cow.

"I don't know." I tell her for probably the hundredth time.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?"

"After what they did to is in the ghetto it could be anything." I reply numbly, trying to ignore the flood of memories of my dead family that swirl through my mind.

"I'm scared." She says softly, and I can hear the fear laced into her words.

"So am I." I mutter, and am thankful she doesn't hear.

I stiffly turn my head to face the passing country side. Since our town's uprising I've started to appreciate the little things in my pathetic life. Like that we're fortunate to be crammed near the back corner of the car where there's a window,instead of the middle where I'm sure the heat was ten times worse.

I watch as the sun goes down for what I think is the 6th time.. But it's only the second time that I actually manage to rest through (some of) the night accompanied by a pungent odor that just didn't quite sit right with me...

"Jade wake up, what are they doing?" I hear a panicked voice echo through my nonexistent dreams.

"Cat, shut up will you?" I groan.

"But they-" but she's drowned out by the sudden grumbling and screaming of the other hundred or so other prisoners.

Soon Cat and I are swept by the rest of the crowd, while various men beat us shouting "Everyone out! Hurry up!"

Cat and I shuffle out of the cattle car, and I hear Cat squeak. I turn in her direction and my stomach clenches as I see the SS men golding machine guns trained on us. You would think after seeing so many guns during the rebellion in my town I'd be used to it, but how can you be comfortable with a contraption that has the ability to kill you with just the flick of a finger. And even worse the creature holding it, who would want nothing more then to shoot the whole lot of us. And who knows, they probably will.

"Men to the left, women to the right!" A voice booms over the grumbling crowd.

I feel Cat's sweaty hand latch on to my mine, and usually I would shoo her away, but both of us had already lost everyone else close to us. We couldn't lose each other too.

"Form ranks of six!" Yet another armed man orders.

Everyone quickly rushes into ranks, but no one knows what the heck is going on. Soon officers march us to a small field, and we are put into 2 lines. At the the beginning of each is a cruel war hardened SS man. Each of them holding a baton sending some women to the left and some to the right.

When it is almost our turn I notice a woman with 2 young girls, who couldn't have been over 7, clinging to their mother's hand.

I watch in horror as the mother cries for her baby girls when they are separated.

"No, please don't take them away from me!" She screams, latching to both the girls hands.

_Bam!_

"MOMMY" The eldest of the two screams as a volley of bullets is fired at the woman. She falls to the ground with traces of her panic and pain still etched into her face.

"Mommy wake up, wake up!" The girls run to the body, prodding it helplessly.

_Bam!_

_ Bam!_

They are forever silenced.

Three lives.

Three innocent lives.

Gone.

Will anyone notice that they're gone? Will anyone care?

Probably not.

Before I know it, it's my turn to stand in front depraved monster.

"Age?"

"18."

"Health?"

"Good." Did he really expect me to say bad.

He looks me up and down, and I can see him surpress a smirk "Right."

That's it? 3 words, and that simply choose whether I live or die.

I stand in line with the other women, and it seems to take ages before Cat finally joins me.

"What are they gonna to us now?" She says quietly.

"How am I supposed to know." I whisper.

"Are they gonna kill us?"

"I-I don't know." I reply, my heart picking up slightly.

I repress another gag, as the stench wafts lazily past my nose. It's til later that I see the smoke drift from behind the tree line.

" What is that stink?" Cat says, holding her nose.

"Flesh. Human flesh." An older woman ahead of us says emotionlessly.

"Wh-what!" Cat scream-whispers, earning her a glare from one of the SS men.

" I thought that was j-just a rumor." I curse myself for sounding so scared.

"Well I leave that for you little girls to figure that out for yourself later." She smirks.

"We are not little-" I snap, but I'm interrupted as we're told to begin marching.

For a second I think that we are heading towards the smoke, but we make a sharp turn and instead I see poor excuses for humans in striped outfits.

I look around and see the whole place is surrounded in barbed wire, and I'm guessing electric too. I tilt my head back slightly, and see a wooden sign reading the words: Treblinka.


	2. A Long Road

**I know you guys probably hate me for not updating in more than a month, and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for making you guys wait, but I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with the story now so hopefully I'll be able to update quicker. **

**~Jade POV~**

I stare in disgust at the compound that is my new "home" if you will, but I'm not even sure it's possible to call such a horrid place "home".

The emancipated creatures before us only glance at us for a second before continuing with their business. But in that tiny glimpse alone I'm able to see the obvious sign of pity in their eyes, but in others there's something else too. It's as if they're trying to communicate an unspoken warning to us, as if we still have time to escape this man-made hell on Earth.

We are ushered to an empty room, splattered with mold , and complete with a musty stench, while malicious varmin frame the building accompanied with batons striking randomly at us.

"Undress, and carry only shoes!" they order.

The room erupts in protests, but we're quickly pacified as several us get blows to the head. Cat and I scramble to strip ourselves from our sole possessions.

So this is what they've belittled us to, we are not even entitled to the clothes on our backs.

How pathetic.

"Okay form ranks of 4." A particularly cruel officer with disgustingly curly matted hair demands, and to emphasize he clubs Cat in the back of her neck, which in turn causes to her to release a shrill scream.

"What the hell was that for?" I shoot him, not realizing til after that it was a mistake to speak out of turn.

"Oh is she a little friend of yours?" He smiles grotesquely at me.

I nod stiffly, and swallow my fear, taking a step in front of Cat.

"Really, and what is this little lady's name?" He asks in a teasingly nice voice.

None of us answer and instead merely stare at him.

Bad idea.

The sharp resonance of a slap vibrates in my ears, and I clench my jaw to keep from throwing a string of very creative curses towards him.

"Now tell me her name." His voice whispers in my ear.

"Cat."

"Cat?" He looks over at her, contemplating who knows what and finally says bluntly, "What a stupid name."

"Oh yeah and what's yours?" Damn it, why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut, I guess old habits die hard.

His baton connects agonizingly with my head and I try unsuccessfully to stifle a groan. He leisurely walks away, while Cat rushes to me, and then he pauses halfway and looks over his shoulder with an amused smirk adorning his features "Robbie, my name's Robbie." And without anther look he disappears into the crowd of prisoners.

"Jade are you okay?" Cat frantically looks over me.

"I'm fine." I grumble, brushing her off, and immediately blend into one of the ranks, as we begin our march.

Our feet pad thunderously against the ground, no one daring to utter a word, and I can't help but think that this is exactly what I imagine a death march to be.

But no this is a concentration camp.

This is worse than death.

We are lead to a larger building, and I can't help but squirm slightly as we walk for the whole camp to see our nude bodies, while many of the officers stop and stare at the younger inmates.

The room is not much different than the last one, although this time their was a wall separating it into halves.

As we stand in the room, examining our surroundings while still in line, I hear shouts of protest and fear, and I crane my head to see at the beginning of the line are men brandishing clippers.

They wouldn't.

But as I see the first swipe, my heat skips a beat and I subconsciously graze my hair, and Cat grabs at hers.

"Why do they need to cut our hair?" she squeaks innocently.

"It doesn't matter." I say straightforwardly, "Just be happy they're not killing us...yet."

As my turn arrives I barely even see the clumps of my hair fall limply to the ground, due to the fact that they aren't exactly the best barbers. I close my eyes in pain as they nick several times at my scalp, but they don't stop only at the head...

You do the math.

Cat is after me, and I do my best to ignore her screams of pain, each shriek sending a new form of torture I'd like to inflict on these monsters.

We're pushed along with the others to the opposite side, and everything from then on is as if the world was put on fast forward.

As soon as everyone steps into the room, men begin pouring disinfectant on us, and not even I can help scream as the acid-like material burns my newly made cuts. I cover my eyes so as not to get any in them. The S.S men beat us left and right, until we enter another room, and clothes are thrown at us. They match those of the current prisoners, and I have an eerie feeling that they weren't fresh out of the store either.

Normally I'd think anything concerning the death is fascinating, but this...this is a whole different ball games. I stare at the dirt spattered outfit repulsion written clearly on my face, but nonetheless slip it on.

I look over at Cat who's clothes hang loosely over her tiny frame, and tears glossing her face.

"I don't like this place." She croaks, and I can tell that some of the disinfectant got in her mouth, by the way she grimaces after speaking.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." I don't even attempt to hide the fact that I know it definitely won't get any better.

This is just the beginning of the long torturous road that will decide our lives.

And what a fucked up road it is.

**Okay so I know this chapter was pretty short, but I'll try to make the next one loneger, **_**hopefully **_**it'll be in just a couple days! **


	3. Newbies

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love reading them, and some of you brought up the book 'Night' by Elie Wiesel, which was actually my inspiration for the story. That and 'Daniel's Story' By Carol Matas, which was also an amazing, but was written about a fictional character. So personally I think 'Night' is better since it's written by someone who went through it all, but both are brilliant. Also the Holocaust was definitely one of my favorite things to learn in school, and I was always thinking about it even at home, so here I am writing this story. Anyways that's all for the backstory for it, hope you like it! :)**

** ~Tori POV~**

_"How can you leave me?" I choke on a sob, as he stares at me, not even a trace of regret in those deep brown eyes, I had fallen in love with._

_ "It's for the best."_

_ "You just don't understand. You never will."_

_ "Forget about me, forget about us. We're done."_

_ "I don't love you anymore."_

So many excuses.

So many lies.

_"Please Dre, I know you don't mean that!" Large warm tears make tracks down my face. _

_ "Don't call me that." He states bluntly, "And I don't lie remember?"_

How ironic.

A lie abut a lie.

Did he think I was stupid? Did he think that just because we were dropped in this miserable camp that all our feeling could evaporate just as our hopes and dreams did? Did he think that just because he was made Kapo of a barrack he could forget everything that is Tori and Andre?

And yet I'm still not able to answer these questions.

I'm too scared to know the answer.

_(Yes.)_

I trudge to my barrack far beyond exhausted, in fact exhaustion has become the norm here.

As has pain.

I walk numbly to my bunk, and notice that my other bunk mates aren't there, _(because apparently we aren't good enough for a bed to ourselves)._

I look around and my eyes meet with Andre, "Selection." is all he says, before looking away.

Selection? Oh yeah I forgot we even had that today. Everything is just a blur in my mind now. Last week, 2 minutes ago, they are basically the same to me.

I hear a low grumbling from outside, and soon a group of fellow inmates enter. I can tell immediately that they are new to concentration camps, because they have something in their eyes that we have long since lost.

Emotion.

And not just pain, or fear.

2 days tops.

That's how long I give people before they become empty shells of their former selves, trudging through a part of the planet the people choose to turn a blind eye to. But can you really blame them, would anyone really want to live in a world where they know these atrocities take place?

Well I do.

Every second of everyday I blame the bastards that allow me to rot here.

But nonetheless I _(try to) _hope for a better future, and imagine a better world.

Even I don't know how I can still cling to such an unimaginable and maybe impossible dream. Maybe after having to suffer things worse than simple pain and heartache I want to make it so that no one else has to endure it when I'm gone.

Stupid idea huh?

Maybe, but it's all I got now, it's the only thing that keeps me going.

That and Andre.

The new prisoners survey their new living quarters, and are barked orders from the SS officer that brought them here.

"Now get your asses to sleep. You'll need it." He smiles wryly, and turns around while Andre takes his place.

"Alright ladies, as I'm sure you've deduced you are in Treblinka, meaning you are in a concentration camp; meaning death could be right around the corner. You're time here is indefinite, though many of you won't survive, whether you do or don't is up to is up to you. All of you shall work, and it is either that or death, you decide. You will be staying in Block 15, and I am your block leader, thus I am in charge, understood?"

"Yes." Some of them mumble and nod their head.

"You're going to have to better than that if you want to survive here, now sleep, 3 to a bunk." He dismisses them.

They shuffle to empty bunks, until there are only 2 left without a bed.

"You 2, don't you see that there is only 1 person over there, get your asses over there." Andre bellows at the girls.

They each look at me, before rushing to the bed. Both look to be around my age, give or take.

"Hi I'm Cat." The smaller one says.

"Tori." I attempt and fail at a smile.

I look at the dark haired one, waiting for her to introduce herself, but all she does is glare at me.

"Um that's Jade." Cat says softly.

"No I'm tired, so shut up and sleep." She growls, and plops on the bed facing the opposite direction of us.

"Nice to meet you too."


	4. I'd Be Better Dead

**I meant to make this chapter in Jade's POV, but I decided to Cat, and Jade will be next chapter. It's not really eventful, but I'll make sure to make the other one more interesting. And sorry for the wait, and I hope you like it!**

**~Cat POV~**

I swipe my for the ump-teenth time at my cheek, and again I'm surprised to find that there are no tears.

Not one.

Have I cracked down under the whip of these monsters already, am I that weak?

But the answer comes almost immediately. I am. I'm not Jade. I'm not strong and fearless, and ready to take on the world.

I'm Cat, and I depend on others for what little strength I posses.

I'm Cat and I'm scared.

I don't like it here...at all.

The people here don't even look human. They're more like the beasts in my worse nightmares.

They scare me.

And it's not just the people hurting us, I don't like the other prisoners either. They make me sad. I know that I'm going to be like them one day, maybe I already am. They're not like the people at home.

Or maybe that's the problem.

They are like them; or at least they used to be. They used to be just like me. They used to laugh and smile and be happy, but these mean people have changed that for us.

I don't like it.

I want to go home and forget this place. To forget everything.

But even I know life doesn't work like that.

I try to urge myself to go to sleep, but nothing happens. I continue to lie awake in the coffin-like bed.

My heart stops momentarily at the realisation and similarities to a coffin this bed has.

Am I going to die here?

It's not like this is the first time Death has challenged me, but I've always been able to escape it's metallic hold. I've always Jade there to help me.

But even now I can see the change in Jade, I can see that maybe this place is even to much for her.

But we'll get through this. We always do.

I think.

The hours seem to cling to each other, but finally the first sliver of light can be seen through the dulled windows.

"Alright everyone up now!" The Kapo shouts, and I cringe at his tone.

Slowly I drag myself ou of bed, slightly disoriented from lack of sleep, but quickly spot Jade, and feel a little bit better.

We are ushered out of the barrack outside into the wee hours of the day, and first we are given black coffee for breakfast.

I never liked coffee.

With my stomach still grumbling, we're let outside for one of the few free-times I think we'll ever get in this place.

"Jade?" I look over innocently at her.

She glances at me wordlessly, her features stony and emotionless.

"How long do you think we have here?"

She stares at me long and hard, as if she's contemplating a silent though in her mind before finally answering, "Until we die."

After lunch, which is nothing more than pieces of bread and soup, all of the new inmates are lined up outside.

There are hundreds of us, and only tens of them; I don't get why we don't overthrow them with our numbers.

But then my eyes lock on the heavy machinery that each of the guards wield, and I look back at our emancipated forms.

Oh yeah that's why.

2 men carry out a table with medical equipment litered across it.

"Okay roll up you're sleeves, and walk by the table in single file!" We're ordered, and a low curious grumble ensues over the group.

I bite my lip, trying to keep from crying out as various numbers and letters are tattooed onto my arm. I'm vaguely surprised as the familiar sting of tears come upon my eyes.

I guess I haven't completely broken down yet.

I look at my arm and the scripture D-2951.

"What's that?" I involuntarily squeak.

"Your new name." The SS officer says maliciously.

"B-but I'm Cat." I continue naively.

"Well not anymore, now move along." He orders, and I'm replaced by a trembling young woman.

So now they stole my name too, my identity. I can't even keep that to myself. I'm one step closer to being less than human.

I hear shouting from behind, and gasp as I recognize the voice.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you guys touch me!" Jade screeches, with a fiery passion I thought she had lost.

Despite the circumstances I smile, happy to see a forgotten piece of my old friend, but the grin quickly slides off my face as she is struck impetuously to the hip.

I stare in silent horror, as she falls to the ground with a sharp intake of breath, and a gun is pointed to her head.

The owner of the gun says something for only her to hear, which she returns with a callous glare, before picking herself off the ground, and staring straight ahead as she's tattooed.

I look at her worriedly as she walks over, but don't dare say anything for fear to get her in more trouble. She gives me a small nod conveying that she's alright, before looking away again.

And finally it sets in.

We really are going to die here.

But I'm starting to think that would be the easy way out.


	5. Nightmares

**~Jade POV~**

I stare dejectedly into the unwavering darkness, and try to figure out when my life became so messed up. When did I go from being an average teenager, to a prisoner in the middle of a war zone?

When, or better yet why?

I never do find a realistic answer.

So I decide that that's it, this isn't real. It's all a dream.

A nightmare.

_(I wish.)_

Exhaustion slowly takes hold of my body, and I give in, finally escaping the terrible phantasm of my new life.

_(For now.)_

My first waking moments are to harsh shouts from a disembodied voice, and I crack my eyes open slightly, although they're still heavy with fatigue. My body aches from yesterdays beating and tattoo, but I quickly adapt to it.

I notice the other inmates get up, but I simply stare from my bunk, not willing to give in this easily.

Most would think that after everything I've witnessed and experienced firsthand I would be cowering in fear, willing to obey any order spat my way.

But I'm Jade West.

Things don't go that way for me.

"Jade it's time to get up." Cat shakes me gently.

"Well I'm still tired." I say emotionlessly.

"Your going to get in trouble." She says innocently, fear laced in her words.

"Yeah and you don't want to be here when I do, so go." I tell her sternly.

"But-"

"Cat. Go." With that I end the conversation.

She sighs, knowing that for whatever reason unknown to me I'm not going to change my mind.

As everyone exits the barrack, the Kapo shouts at me, "Hey you, can't handle it already? Get off your ass, and follow the others."

I stare at him, as if to challenge his authority, and his glare hardens, "I said out." He demands.

"I'm tired." I say simply.

"You sick already? I don't think so, so unless you don't, I'm-"

"You're going to what?" I raise an eyebrow, knowing I'm essentially taunting Death. But there's no turning back now.

"Hm, so you like games do you?" He smirks, "Alright then, so be it." He turns on his heels, but I know better than to think that I won.

They always win.

Not even 10 minutes pass before he returns with a fellow officer.

"I think I've found your first round for the day." The Kapo smiles maliciously at me.

The other S.S follows wordlessly, and inspects me from head to toe.

"She's decided she doesn't want to work with the others, so I gave her another job."

Again the Kapo is met with silence, until finally the other SS officer asks "How old is she?"

"I think she's-"

"18." I cut the Kapo off, unwilling to let someone else answer for me.

"She'll do." The officer says simply.

"Good." The Kapo scoffs, and with surprising force yanks me off the bed.

"What the hell?" I shout indignantly, and I'm returned with a strike to my face.

"Do _not _back talk to those in charge." The officer growls, still holding a baton in his hand.

I glare at him, wishing that I could some how fight back, but I know it's futile, so I grudgingly look away, and mumble an apology.

He grabs me by the collar, and forces me to look into his endless black orbs for eyes, "Louder."

"I'm sorry...sir." I hiss.

"Now follow me."

I open my mouth in protest, but one gaze from the mystery official silences me.

I trail behind him and attempt to block out my surroundings, as if I'm a child.

If I can't see it, then it's not there.

But I'm not surprised to find it doesn't work. I can still hear the deadly shouts of other officers. I can still feel the suffocating blanket of pain and fear that has long since fell over the camp.

And I can still smell it.

The smoke.

I'm lead to a thin passage between a pair of barracks, where it's grounds seem to have had an extra amount of time to make as filthy as possible.

The officer turns to me, his face stony and almost seems to be apathetic to the world, were it not for the slight excitement and bordering hysterical glint in his eyes.

"Undress." Is all he orders, and yet it sends shivers down my spine.

"Why?" I swallow my fear, and stare challengingly in his eyes, ignoring common sense.

A flicker of rage tears through his features, but he quickly squelches it. "Undress." He repeats.

My heart hammers spastically and I search my mind desperately for a way out of the inevitable, "Why would you want to do it here?" I ask lamely, "I mean it's filthy and disgusting."

He paused before grunting, "There's something you have in common. Now undress." He demand more forcefully.

I scan the area, and I know an escape would be impossible, but there's no way in hell I'm going down without a fight. I take a shuddering breath, and ready my body for the consequences that are bound to come. "No."

I tense immediately expecting a blow, or at least harsh shouting thrown my way, but all he does is cock his eyebrow. And even while doing that he stays emotionless, he doesn't look curious or amused or even angry. Just a change of expression.

"Ok then." He stated, and before I even knew what was happening, I find myself on the ground and the S.S officer on me like an animal. He viciously rips at my clothes, and the warm coppery taste of blood explodes in my mouth, as I bite my lip to keep from crying out.

I squeeze my eyes shut, but even that can't dam the river of tears fighting to escape. I shutter convulsively and a chilling scream rips through my throat, as his little "game" begins.

The seconds drag on, clinging to each other as if to make my life more of a waking nightmare.

But instead of fear, like the sane person would feel, I surprise myself by being absolutely livid. I claw at him, though my nails are dulled harmlessly, and thrash wildly in his grip, doing my best to ignore the pain.

But it's as if I'm nothing more than a pathetic child, and he is totally oblivious to my protests. Finally he finishes on his own time, and releases me. He quickly throws on his clothes, and attempts to neaten his mane of hair. "Get up." He says, and I can't tell if I'm just imagining the breathlessness in his voice.

I glare at him, with unshed tears stinging my eyes, and the adrenaline slowly ebbing away from my past rage as the full blown pain finally hits me. I try to hold his gaze but my mind becomes a hazy mess and slowly I drift into the comforting dark void awaiting me.

My eyes slowly flutter open, and I see that I am back at the barracks, though I am not alone. Judging from the unfathomable black that's covering the sky I guess it's well into the night.

I stare up at the ceiling, as today's past events take hold of my mind, forcing me to relive every last second of it. But at last I'm torn away from my thoughts as someone shakes violently from my side.

I gently nudge Cat, and cover her mouth, knowing that she would scream when I wake her up. Her eyes fly open and a muffled shriek escapes her lips. Slowly I remove my hand, and she breathes heavily, as beads of sweat run down he forehead.

"J-Jade?" She whispers.

I nod curtly.

"I had a nightmare." A single tear caresses her cheek.

"Well enjoy them." She looks at me questioningly with my response, "Because this place is way worse than any fucking nightmare.

**So you guys might have guessed it but the SS man that raped her was Beck, and like I said before the Kapo is Andre. So that's pretty much all the main characters, I might add some more, but who knows. **


	6. Tough Love

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And some of you guys had questions about the last chapter, and Jade being raped was real but then she lost consciousness and woke up in the barracks, sorry for not explaining that :/ **

** ~Beck POV~**

I'm crazy.

I must be, there can't be any other explanation.

There's no way a sane man would or even could think of a person like her in that way. In any way.

Then why can't I get her out of my head?

Why does she haunt my every thought and dream?

Why does her icy cerulean eyes shine through my mind?

And even worse, why does her agonized screams echo louder in my mind than any other?

There's just something abut her though. Something about her fiery and defiant personality that intrigues me. That has me wanting more.

And I always get what I want.

Strutting through the wonderfully harrowing grounds of the camp, I smirk as the prisoners shrink away at my very existense. One could say that I developed quite a name for myself over the past years.

There was a time when I despised my name. There was absolutely nothing portentous about the name Oliver, and as every little boy did, I wanted to be the biggest and strongest out of all the other kids. So I did whatever it took.

With every birthday I became more feared. More envied. I was only 14 when it happened though. I might have been considered a man to some, but it was still too young for me. But is there ever a suitable age to lose your father.

Rumor had it that I killed him. That I gruesomely maimed my dad, and left his mangled body hanging near town for everyone to see.

What idiots.

They didn't listen to my fruitless protests of innocence.

They didn't feel the sharp sting, as my mother blamed me for her husband's death. (_"A murderer like you isn't deserving of calling him father.")_

They didn't see my crying in my room, tears soaking through my sheets.

They didn't know that each day I imagined very _creative _ways to kill each and every one of them.

It was my favorite game.

They didn't know I wasn't a murderer...at least not until I was 15.

After a year of looming the streets feared and shunned, I finally found my father's true murderer.

His business partner nonetheless, who had taken over the company after my dad died.

I slit his throat.

It was quick and painless, and compared to the countless other deaths to come from my hands, I consider him lucky.

I joined the army at 16, and already had a reputation from my father's "killing", though it meant little in contrast to the macabre world of war I was up against. But soon enough, even there I managed to strike fear in the heart of our rivals. You see, at 18 I was taken out of direct combat and my responsibility was gaining information form the enemy.

I was very good at my job.

I was merely implementing my thoughts from my favorite childhood game anyways.

And I always won.

And now as one of the youngest senior SS officers, it has only been about 8 months or so that I was stationed in Treblinka, and even the mere sound of my name burns the tongues of those who dare speak it.

I'm considered a monster. A demon. A Nazi.

So tell me again why am I falling for a concentration camp inmate?

Finally I find myself stopping in front of one of the work barracks, and I curse myself when I realize which one.

My feet carry me int the building, as my mind protests against my actions, and loses.

"Hello Oliver, what wou-"

"Shut up." I mutter to the slightly anxious leader of the barrack.

My eyes scan the room, and they land on her cool gaze. An unfamiliar discomfort crosses my heart as fear and anger consume her eyes.

Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding I march to her, my head held high and with the utmost confidence.

The veteran prisoners tense and stare at me with terrified eyes, but I ignore them and keep my eyes trained on the nameless girl.

Her body stiffens as I approach her but other than that she gives no other indication of fear. I stifle smirk at her tenacity, quickening my step until I finally reach her, and all eyes are on me. Just how I like it.

"Come." I say emotionlessly.

"Why." She spits back, eyes blazing.

I don't respond and simply stare at her, trying to figure her out.

"What's happening." A girl next to her squeaks, and gazes at me timidly.

"Nothing." She grunts, never taking her eyes of me.

I study her a second before quickly turning to what I assume is her friend "Come."

The smaller girl's eyes widen and she whispers, "What?"

"Leave her alone." The first girl hisses at me, her icy eyes somehow holding a roaring inferno.

"Then you, come with me."

She glares at me, as if wishing I'd drop dead, before turning to her friend, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." she whispers with a kindness I didn't think she possesed.

"O-okay." The tiny girl stutters.

I turn on my heels, and the girl follows wordlessly, her feet padding behind mine in an angry beat.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" She snaps as we exit the barrack, but I ignore her.

She stays silent the rest of the walk, until we finally arrive in front of a more private area.

I turn to her, my face devoid of any emotion, but on the inside I'm screaming and cursing myself for being so stupid.

I'm losing my mind over a filthy little girl, and I can't have someting like _it _prevent me from fulfilling my duties.

Monsters don't fall for the damsel in distress.

So as I meet her eyes I do it.

I shoot her.


	7. Humans Suck

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I noticed that some of the reviews said that at first they skipped over the story or something when they saw the summary but were pleasantly surprised when they read it (or not). I'm not mad or anything but do you guys have a better idea for a summary because I've never really been good in that area :p**

~Jade POV~

My heart goes into overdrive as the SS officer shoves a gun to me, his face a stony mask of indifference.

I flinch involuntarily at his abrupt ferocity, but somewhere in the back of my mind I let out a sigh of release knowing that it'll finally be over.

I stare him down as the trigger clicks and the crack of a gun tears through the air, although instead of the welcoming sheet of black I was hoping would encase me, an excruciating pang resonates in my shoulder, and a pained scream escapes my lips as I fall to my knees.

His eyes become a swamp of emotions as he stares at me, gun slightly lowered now.

"What the fuck." I growl through gritted teeth, blood seeping between my fingers as I clutch at my shoulder.

"Fuck you." He mutters, anger and frustration most prominent in his eyes.

"What the hell are you-"

"What the fuck is your problem!" He snaps, dropping the gun and taking a furious step towards me.

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything!" I bark back, letting my hand drop but immediately grip my shoulder again as the slight breeze bites at my wound.

"Shit I can't even fucking kill you now, a damn worthless bitch!" He turns away, and begins pacing, every so often pointing the gun at me, but with an enraged huff he looks away and continues his mock march.

My gaze becomes unsteady as I follow his movements and blood starts to flow more freely, he pauses staring at me and smirks seeing my weary state.

Walking slowly up to me he studies me and the smirk broadens until his face blurs and I finally fall in the unfathomable void.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

My eyes groggily flutter open, and I briefly play with the fact that I'm dead. But the potent odor of burning flesh hits me like a brick wall, and with a groan I curse colorfully.

A dry humorless chuckle sounds from my left, and I turn my head woodenly to the source of the noise. My body body protests with the movement but clenching my jaw I swallow down another moan.

I wince as the side profile of the fucking officer sits at a nearby chair. His hands clasped together and he stares wretchedly a them, an emotionless smirk playing at his lips, and his mane of hair cascading down the side of his head.

"How do you do it?" He mumbles out of the blue, his tone hard and guarded.

"What?" I cringe at how raspy my voice comes out.

He stays silent gazing at his fastened hands, as though he's lost in thought.

Finally he gives me a side glance that chills my blood, but I return the gaze my eyes matching his animosity.

"You're going to be one troublesome bitch." he finally stands up and leaves without another word.

I stare after him, my brow furrowed in an irritated crease until he stops at the end of the infirmary and mutters something out of my hearing range to a nearby doctor. My eyes narrow untrustingly and a growing nausea settles in my stomach as the doctor smiles heinously.

With a curt nod the SS officer walks away, and the doctor shuffles through some of his papers before walking over towards me.

He silently attaches an IV to me and I raise an eyebrow at his caution and precision.

"Since when do you guys give a shit about the care of your 'patients'" I exaggerate the last word.

He finishes filling the IV bag, before studying me; his staggering emerald eyes piercing holes into my already wounded body and smirks before turning around, "We don't."

My vision suddenly goes unsteady and with droopy eyes I let myself become enveloped by the onyx shroud of unconsciousness.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

"Get up! On your feet now!" A gruff voice booms through the near empty ward.

Drowsily I open my eyes to an agitated SS officer barking orders at me to get up.

"Why would you want an injured person to work?" I ask tiredly.

He glares at me and with a huff I decide it'd just be easier to listen to him, though to my surprise the expected wave of pain from my shoulder doesn't shoot through me. In fact the only discomfort from it is a slight dull throb.

I peer at my bandaged shoulder and I'm shocked to see that even through the gauze it looks infected. A crusty yellow had seeped through overnight, but when I tentatively prod where I was shot only a slight stinging prickles through my arm.

"What the-" but the officer cuts me off with another demand that I can barely understand him though his thick accent.

Cautiously I stand up, flexing my somewhat sore muscles before a pile of clothes are thrown at me. Looking down I realize I'm in a hospital gown, so I quickly put on the prisoner uniform and grudgingly follow the officer, still marveling the fact that my wound seemingly healed overnight, were it not for the visible trauma of it.

As we arrive near the common barracks I realize that I've come during roll call. The officer orders me to stand with the rest of the pitiful soles we call humans and the hideous demons who are supposedly the same species as us.

After hours, the kapos finally finishes counting the thousands of us who have still found the will to live, and we're sentenced to work.

Lucky for me my division is condemned to working in the stone mines... As we're assigned our places we start the beginning of what is to be 12-14 hours of nothing but extracting and carrying stones, only interrupted by the measly excuse for a meal.

Even with my partially healed shoulder I struggle not to collapse under the weight of the rocks, some don't fair as well though...

A withered man pauses as he lugs a stone before wavering and ultimately falling to his knees, trembling though utterly silent.

A team of officers rush after him bellowing for him too get up, though the man doesn't even seem to hear them. Pulling out their batons the SS men mercilessly beat him, and still the man stayed deadly quiet and blood began to pool under his head.

I flinch with each strike, though make sure to continue to keep working, and as the officers realize that they killed him I notice the now dead man's face is adorned with a tiny relieved smile.

And for a moment I imagine that I can just escape this forsaken world. Through everything, the injustices of humanity, the grisly end to another soul's life on Earth, I've never wished to join the dead, at least not anytime soon.

Though now I'm actually jealous of the man murdered callously before my eyes; envious of death.

But I know that I can't simply throw away my life, at least not just yet. Because I'm at the point where I'm not merely living for myself anymore, I also have to watch out for Cat, because if I die, then who knows what'll happen to her.

Hastily turning away from the body being dragged away I return to work, attempting to turn my body off and ignore the fatigue fighting to take over. Though about 2 hours before we're scheduled to finally finish work a tremendous pain shoots through my arm, as though suddenly set on fire.

I let out a gasp and drop the stone I was holding in the process, almost falling down.

"Hey you, no slacking get back to work!" A gun is pointed threateningly at me, and through gritted teeth I hoist the rock with trembling hands. It's as if my body suddenly remembered that I was shot just yesterday and the agony is coming back with a vengeance at being mysteriously suppressed for so long.

Every step starts to take the strength of a dozen men, and my breath comes in pants and heaves. My mind half-heartedly thinks of what the hell is happening, but primarily focuses on not collapsing.

I fail.

I stare dazedly at the twilight sky, and simply await for the second of pain before my ultimate end, but instead a team what seem to be awaiting officers put me on a gurney and begin rushing me away off the work grounds.

"Wh-what are you..." I slur, trying and failing to put the razor sharp edge that's become accustomed to my voice.

"Shut up you worthless little-" An SS officer raises his hand threateningly while running along side the stretcher, but one of the other officers rapidly converses with him in German, and instead he simply gives me a grudging glare.

As we arrive back at the main campus where I had been sent yesterday to what I thought was the infirmary until I got a good look at the sign in front of it, and my heart fell.

Treblinka Experimentation and Testing Center.

Otherwise known as Torturing Chamber.

Shit.

**So I'm not sure if Treblinka actually had medical experiments done, but I know other concentration camps did, so I decided to add it in here. I did a little research for this chapter, and now I'm all depressed from reading all the stuff that happened :( we learned about it in school, but it never gets easier hearing about it...anyways hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
